Romeo and Juliet: Riverdale
by MichelleLSxo
Summary: Southside High was forced to close, relocating all of the Serpents to the north side. Betty Cooper, the good girl of Riverdale, chooses to see the bright side of the change. She has adjusted until one unfamiliar face catches her attention. Betty is all too curious about the boy with the crown hat. Unbeknownst to her, he's just as curious about the green eyed beauty.


_Hello all!_

 _I just recently started watching Riverdale and I couldn't help but fall in love with Betty & Jughead. _

_This is my first ever Bughead story. Let's begin!_

* * *

Two weeks. It had been exactly two weeks since Southside High had shut its doors for good. Two weeks since Southside invaded Riverdale High. Bringing the Serpents into the north side. Everyone was adjusting the change in their own ways. Some were disgusted at the idea of the Serpents coming into school. The others, well, they could care less about the change.

The Serpents are a notorious biker gang from the south side of Riverdale. They were known for being criminals and drug dealers. From the outside, they had a cold hard exterior. One look from them could send you walking away with your tail between your legs. People knew not to cross one, they stuck to their own business to keep the peace.

One of the few people who tried to see the bright side in the change was Betty Cooper. Betty Cooper, the good girl of Riverdale. The perfect girl next door. The cheerleader, student body president, and the journalist for the Blue & Gold school paper. She tried to see the good in most people. She was a Cooper for sure though - stubborn, hardheaded, and fearless. The girl with a darkness in her that she hid so well that no one suspect Betty of being anything other than chipper.

To say that she was shocked at Southside High closing would be an understatement. She genuinely felt bad because they were losing their school.

Betty rarely had any interaction with the Serpents. Every once in awhile, seeing them in Pops, the local diner. She couldn't recall ever actually talking to one. She keep walking if she ever passed one at the diner, she would never find the words to say anything.

She had heard a good bit about the Serpents from her gossiping best friends, Kevin and Veronica. They were constantly bringing them up. Veronica, she didn't care for them as long as they didn't try to rile her up or get in her way. Kevin, had to know the details about them, he found himself particularly intrigued by one of the members in particular. Herself, not so much.

* * *

Betty had been working on her article for the paper after school when Kevin busted through the door. "I spoke to him!" Kevin said, elated. "I had an actual conversation with him, instead of me just staring!" Kevin didn't know what to do, he took a deep breath while placing a hand over his chest.

Betty looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Kev, I need you to get it together," she said with a chuckled since her best friend clearly didn't know how to process talking to a boy. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her.

"What did you even talk about?" Betty asked, closing her laptop to give her attention to him. Trying to gather up her stuff to start heading home.

Kevin sat on the desk, holding his bag in his lap. He let out another breath. "Well, I walked past him and saw him looking at me, me!" he gestured his hands towards him chest. "I was about to keep walking but finally decided to not be a chicken and said hi," Kevin had a huge smile on his face. One he just couldn't contain.

Betty was waiting for more of the story, but she was proud he found some courage to say something. She leaned back against the desk, "...and? what did he say back?" She pushed for more details.

Kevin sighed, "He said hello back to me and get this," he paused. "He smiled at me! Like a cute genuine smile."

Oh boy, Kevin was definitely smitten with this Joaquin fellow. She told Kevin she was happy for him and gave him a pat on the back. He walked with her out the door.

Betty was ready to head home, she was so glad the week was almost over. Only one more day until Friday.

"What about you?" Kevin leaned into her, slightly nudging her with his shoulder. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean Kev?" Betty stopped walking, looking at her best friend, a questioning look across her face.

Kevin rolled his eyes again at her. "I mean, has anyone here peaked your interest? Any of the bad boys of Riverdale?" He asked, exasperated. He wanted to see Betty at least try with someone. Everyone was pairing off, Veronica and Archie, hopefully him and Joaquin eventually. He didn't want to see her left out.

Throwing her head back and putting her hands out in front of her saying no. She let out a huff. She was not about to have Kevin play matchmaker or poke at her love life. Veronica has already tried, V wanted someone to go on double dates with her and her boyfriend, Archie. So she tried to set Betty up with guys on the football team.

None of which seemed to want anything other than an easy lay and she also would prefer someone who could actually keep up and intellectual conversation with her.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Betty, you are always overworking yourself. You need something to help you relax, a guy might be able to help with that," Kevin winked then laughed when Betty glared at him. _Ugh Kevin._

They reached the front door and were about to part ways when they heard it. The roar of an engine start up.

They both turned their heads to the noise and noticed the group of Serpents lingering in the parking lot. Her attention taken by the group of guys with the leather jackets. She recognized some of them from around school, others she's never seen before. It wasn't until Kevin said her name that she realized she was staring at them.

Kevin slightly nudged her, "Betty are you listening? He asked, a questioning look displayed across his face. She snapped her head to look at Kevin, "Sorry, I zoned out for a second," Betty shrugged it off.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Betty smiled, turning to make the walk to her house.

She coincidentally had to walk past the Serpents on her way. She tried not to stare but the designs on the leather jackets were a lot more captivating as she started getting closer. She willed herself to keep looking forward and not over to the group. Betty clearly wasn't as strong willed as she thought she was. She heard the rev of the motorcycle and her attention was immediately brought back to the group.

She turned to the source and saw on the older guys in the group was the one responsible for it. He caught her gaze and winked at her. She couldn't help but scrunch her face and she her head. _No thank you, not interested._ She kept thinking as her feet finally caught on that she needed to keep moving and not just stand there.

"Sweet pea, will you cool it? Christ" A masculine gruffly voice spoke up.

* * *

Betty had stopped on the spot again, the voice was captivating to her.

As if it happened in slow motion, Betty lifted her gaze to meet the owner of the voice.

She noticed his broad shoulders and long torso. His legs crossed at his ankles leaning against his bike. He was dressed in black holey ripped jeans, a flannel wrapped around his waist, a crown shaped grey beanie, the signature leather jacket. Betty felt her breath get caught in her throat. _What the hell is happening right now?_ She couldn't help but think as her eye swept over his very fit wasn't outrageous muscular but he definitely had something going for him.

He lowered the cigarette from between his lips and flicked it away with a snap of his fingers. He must have felt Betty looking at him because his head turned to look at her. She could only imagine the look on her face as she exhaled the breath she had been holding.

Just like his voice, his eyes were mesmerizing. Even from a distance she could see the ocean blue of his eyes from where she stood. Her eyes moved from his eyes to his cheeks where freckles were scattered about. He had a sharper jaw line than most and she couldn't help but want to feel it. _Wait, what? Did I really just think that?_ She couldn't help mentally slap herself _._ Betty looked down at her feet the second his blue eyes met her green ones, a subtle smirk flashed across his face.

She didn't understand the feeling she got in her chest the moment they locked eyes with one another. All she knew for sure was that she needed to get out of there as her cheeks burned red under his gaze.

"Come on Jughead, let's get out of here. They're waiting for us at the Whyte Wyrm," Another voice spoke but she couldn't focus on who it came from.

What felt like forever was merely a matter of seconds. She started to walk again but couldn't help to notice she felt a certain set of eyes on her as she walked away. She heard the kick start of the motorcycles come to life and just like that they were out of the parking lot.

It had been two weeks since Southside invaded Riverdale but today was the first day that she had ever been captivated by a Serpent. _Jughead_ , that can't be his real name. Must be a nickname.

Betty let her mind wander the entire walk back to her house about the boy with the ocean blue eyes. She felt compelled to know more about him. Who was that boy? Why had she never seen him before?

That was the first day unbeknownst to Betty that she had met the Serpent Prince. She had no idea that he was just as curious about the green eyed beauty that made him curious. Who was she? He had to know more.

* * *

Ready or not, they're going to find out. The good girl of Riverdale was about to get a taste of the dark side. The bad boy of Riverdale was about to get a taste of sunshine. Their paths are about to intertwine. Will they be able to see where things could go or will they crumble before it could ever start?

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
